Mass Effect: Jon Grissom Academy
by Rougeification
Summary: SYOC - 2210 18 years after John Shepard destroyed the Reapers, ending the Reaper War, and was presumed dead. The Jon Grissom Academy has been rebuilt, and the academy is slowly regaining the numbers of students and teachers. Now, a group of students must not only deal with controlling their biotic abilities, blossoming romances and antagonistic rivals, but also the prospect of war.
1. Character Application

**Premise:**

 **This story will take place in 2210, 18 years after John Shepard destroyed the Reapers, ending the Reaper War, and was presumed dead. The Jon Grissom Academy has been rebuilt, and the academy is slowly regaining the numbers of students and teachers.**

 **The academy is not mandatory, and so these students are here by choice - whether it's theirs or their parents'. This academy is also for the purpose of educating biotics and allowing them to integrate with society - not everyone in the academy is going to be a fighter. Maybe those who come from a military background, but not necessarily for those from human colonies, or perhaps even Earth.**

 **This will revolve around the tensions that last even after the war, and will comment on what Shepard did - whether or not the Genophage was cured, whether the Rachni Queen was spared, who was left to die on Virmire, Whether Shepard was a hero or a badass, who Shepard romanced etc.**

 **A/N**

 **Okay guys, be imaginative with your characters - the main characters will be a group of students, but I can use a range of other characters - whether it's people of a similar age from outside the Academy, Alliance veterans, C-Sec officers - anyone.**

 **Rules:**

 **Put thought and detail into your character.**

 **Must PM all applications to me like so 'Mass Effect Academy - [Name]'**

 **I'm only picking a handful of characters to revolve around. I'm talking about 4 for POV characters, but about 8 for main characters.**

 **No perfect characters - they must all have actual strengths and weaknesses.**

 **Again, Detail is important - especially in the character's personality.**

Name:

*Nickname:

Age: (Students - 15-25 Teachers - 25+)

Birthday: (The story starts off in 2190)

Ethnicity/Race:

Hometown/Homeplanet:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Hair: (Colour and style)

Eyes:

Height:

Facial Features:

*Celebrity Look-a-Like:

Clothing: (Inside Academy & *Outside Academy)

*Biotic Abilities:

(13 year olds - 1 ability)

(15 year olds - 2 abilities)

(17 year olds - 3 abilities) Biotic Charge, Shockwave, Nova

(19 year olds - 4 abilities)

(21 year olds - 5 abilities)

(23 year olds - 6 abilities)

(25 year olds - 7 abilities)

*Biotic Class: (Adept, Sentinel or Vanguard)

Do they live at the Academy?:

*If not, where? And how do they get to the Academy?:

Hobbies:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Background:

Personality:

Ambitions: (i.e. to join the military, to teach at the academy etc, .)

*Paragon/Renegade:

*Family: (Name, Age, Occupation and whether they're alive)

Describe your character in three sentences:

Ideal type of relationship partner:

Things they like in a person:

Things they dislike in a person:

How does your character cope with anger?:

How does your character cope with loss?:

Reason for joining the Academy?:

Opinions on...

*Commander John Shepard:

Jack:

*Reaper War:

*Genophage:

*Alliance:

*Spectres:

the Academy:

*Biotics:

*Turians:

*Krogans:

*Salarians:

*Quarian:

*Geth:

*Batarians:

*Vorcha:

*Reapers:

*Collectors:

*Protheans


	2. Cast List & Academy Info

**So, I'm still needing a lot more characters. So, I'm going to say some things I require for sake of variety.**

 **More girls.**

 **No more Vanguards (may make an exception)**

 **Any students whose goals include "Joining the military", I'm going to have very high standards. My own character, Finn, does not want to join the military.**

 **Main Characters: 3/8**

 **Finn Morrigan - 17 - Vanguard -** Care-free and fun-loving, Finn is one of the louder personalities at the Academy. Blunt and crass, Finn is one of the more antagonistic students, and is usually found with a smug grin plastered across his face.

 **Kevin 'Kev' Miller - 17 - Vanguard -** Kevin Miller is a joker that flirts with everything. A Vanguard that wants to join the military, Kevin suffers due to events of the past that he never talks about.

 **Nicolas Alexander - 19 - Sentinel -** Nicolas is very passionate and dedicated to accomplishing his goals. Willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done, Nick is a loyal and reliable friend.

Minor Characters:

 **Jay Dempsey - 17 - Vanguard -** Jay is never one to back down from a challenge. He can be brutally honest sometimes, but this is because Jay is very analytical of everyone and everything.

 **This is the general schedule:**

 **07:45 Wake-Up Call**

 **08:15 Breakfast**

 **09:00 Biotic Theory**

 **10:30 Break**

 **11:00 Combat Training Sessions**

 **12:30 Lunch**

 **13:30 Lectures (Maths / Science & Liberal Arts)**

 **15:00 Biotic Training Sessions**

 **16:30 End of Day**

 **18:00 Dinner**

 **19:00 Rec. Time**

 **22:00 Curfew**

 **NOTES:**

 **All the students will eat together in the cafeteria.**

 **The boy's and girl's dorms will be on opposite sides of the Academy.**

 **Biotic-Based Lessons will be split up between Biotic Classes.**

 **Students will be split up for academic lectures according by age.**

 **Up until the age of 16, no combat training is available for Biotics.**

 **Some of the biotic classes will have different ideas about each other. For instance...**

 **The Vanguards are known for being strong and efficient, but lacking in strategy.**

 **The Adepts are known for being strictly trained, with a wide variety of biotics and a discipline unrivalled by the other classes.**

 **The Sentinels are known for being very smart and tactical, though they seem to be less focused on Biotics.**


End file.
